This invention relates to a recording system for use with a light beam weapon simulator. Combat arms schools, rifle clubs and the like have, in recent years, adopted laser beam weapon-simulators for training and target practice purposes. Such simulators are useful because they substantially eliminate the noise associated with the firing of live ammunition, avoid the danger associated with using live ammunition during practice and because laser beam weapon simulation is relatively inexpensive compared to the cost of live ammunition. The laser beams used in such simulators are low power lasers (class II lasers) and are eye safe, and consequently are insufficiently powerful to leave a permanent mark on the target. Certain training activities, such as grouping tests, consistency of lay and zeroing tests require a permanent marking of the target and consequently the laser weapon simulator is not practical. The use of at least small arms ammunition is still required for such tests, in view of the marking problem.